


smell

by Wonfeels



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonfeels/pseuds/Wonfeels
Summary: Después de que los chicos vieron las publicaciones de la comida que prepara Felix en Instagram, decidieron que sería buena idea que Young K intentara lo mismo.Después de todo no podría ser tan difícil... ¿O sí?





	smell

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a que Young K mencionó hace tiempo que cocina y a que Felix comenzó a subir fotos a Instagram de los platillos que hacía, se me ocurrió esto. 
> 
> Espero que no ocurra en la vida real, lol.

  
  
Wonpil aún recordaba aquel suceso como si hubiera sido ayer. La cocina era un caos, la comida era un caos, sus compañeros eran un caos y su mente, era lo que le sigue a un caos.  
  
Así que cuando escuchó como sus compañeros motivaban a Young K a intentar cocinar los mismos platillos que Felix había publicado en instagram, el tecladista sabía que era el inicio de una inmensa tragedia.  
  
Y así fue.  
  
Fue justo media hora después que el olor a quemado comenzó a brotar de la cocina y llegó hasta su habitación.  
  
Los gritos de "así no se veía en instagram" "los brownies llevaban azúcar, no sal" "la pasta llevaba los camarones cocidos, no crudos" y "Jaehyung, ¿por qué tienes marcas rojas en tus bra--- JAEHYUNG, TUS ALERGIAS." fueron la señal que Wonpil esperaba.  


—¿Bueno? ¿Bangchannie? Te dije que sería media hora. Sí, aún seguimos vivos. Y no, aún no se quema el dormitorio... Creo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Estoy en twitter como @rubyssi_


End file.
